Till We Meet Again
by aisaretai794
Summary: He promised never to leave her ever again. Yet, here he was, about to part with her once more.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey guys! This fic is set so many years after the Epilogue in DH. It's canon compliant 'cause I love canon :), but I'll add things from my own imagination in later chapters. This is my first shot in Fan Fiction so I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... and gets paid for it all... TT_TT

* * *

ooOXOoo

"You're dying, Mr. Potter...," the Healer said in a voice close to a whisper.

_ Dying._

The word echoed through his mind, over and over again, bidding him to comprehend its meanings.

How many times has he faced death? Faced the fate that was supposed to befall on him when he was nothing more than a baby?

Yet, this was an entirely different situation. He wasn't risking his life fighting Voldemort or any other Dark witches and wizards as he did from time to time in his job as an Auror. He wasn't about to sacrifice himself for the people he loved, knowing he was a Horcrux that needs to be destroyed.

He wasn't battling some outside forces. This time, the battle took place in his own body.

_ He was dying._

He let out a long, strangled breath, stopping the Healer in whatever it was that she was still explaining to him. He sat down on the chair closest to him, pushed against a wall. He leaned his head on it and closed his eyes.

Millions of thoughts entered his mind. None, however, was more important than that of his wife.

_ Ginny._

He suddenly remembered vividly the way she had cried out his name when she saw him lying still in the arms of Hagrid. Her voice was filled with so much pain and agony.

How could he allow anything or anyone to cause her such hurt ever again? He vowed to always protect her. She was his heart, his soul. His _life,_ the very core of his being. He loves her so much that the mere thought of hurting her hurts him as well.

He promised never to leave her ever again. Yet, here he was, about to part with her once more.

_ No_, he thought fiercely. _I won't cause Ginny pain. I won't leave her ever again. I promised her that._

He was filled with determination throughout his entire body. He would not die. He would not leave Ginny alone. Like all the other times before, when he was rounding up all of Voldemort's followers, when fate tried to separate him from her again, he would fight this. He would never leave Ginny's side ever again.

Having made up his mind, he slowly reopened his eyes and looked at the Healer as she was staring at him with a look of confusion, concern and, much to his chagrin, pity. Her expression suddenly made him angry. It was like she was telling him that whatever he was planning to do was futile. That he was going to fail.

He abruptly stood up, startling the young woman in the process. She flinched and slightly stepped away from him. She stared at him with surprise and even fear. After all, having been dubbed as The-Defeater-of-The-Dark-Lord and being the Head Auror, people often see him as someone powerful, even in his old age.

Her expression made him calm down a bit. He closed his eyes yet again and took in slow, deep breaths. A strained silence enveloped them. His intakes of breath are the only things that can be heard.

"Mr. Potter...?" the Healer said warily after a few moments.

Harry Potter once again opened his eyes slowly. The Healer was still staring at him cautiously, afraid of a sudden outburst of rage.

"Would you mind not telling anyone else about this? Not my family or the press?" he asked her politely.

His request startled her. She expected that he wouldn't want the press to know, after all, the great Harry Potter was known for his lack of interest in publicity. But, surely he would want his family to know something this important. Realizing he was waiting for her reply in his request, she blushed and hurriedly said, "O – Of course, sir. I – If that is what you want."

He nodded firmly, still staring at her, as if he was measuring her honesty and trustworthiness. "Thank you very much. Good day to you."

And with that, he grabbed his cloak and existed swiftly from her office, leaving her dumbstruck.

.

ooOXOoo

.

Looking up from the article she was currently editing, Ginny checked the clock on her home office wall. It was a quarter past five in the afternoon. Harry was running a little late. She wondered what was taking him so long. He told her he was going to St. Mungo's for a quick check – up, something they commonly do in the Auror Department, to maintain good health and all that. She was unable to accompany him this time due to a deadline she had to meet for an article.

Realizing she was getting hungry, she placed her quill down and got up and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and a sandwich.

As she sat there, sipping tea and eating, she found herself reminiscing. She remembered memories of the life she shared with her husband, some vividly, others vaguely, due to old age. Their first kiss in the common room. The short time they had together during her fifth year. Getting together after the war (she purposely skipped the part he broke up with her). Harry's proposal. Their marriage. Giving birth to James, then to Albus and lastly, to Lily. Every one of their wedding anniversaries. Every kiss, every touch they shared.

Thinking of all these times, a smile crept into her face. She has been through a lot with him. Good times and bad. She thought that no one else could ever make her happy the way Harry has and still does. Even though bad things happen, she always has him to lean onto and give her strength in order to continue living life. He was her strength. She can't possibly live without him. All her life, she has loved Harry Potter with every bit of her, with every fiber of her being. He was a part of her. If he dies, she does too.

_ Wait,_ she suddenly thought._ Why am I thinking about Harry dying?_

Pushing away this morbid thought, she got up, waved her wand over her dishes to wash them and went out into the front yard where she would wait for Harry's arrival.

ooOXOoo

* * *

_I know; it's short. But I promise the next chapters will be longer. :)_

ooOXOoo

_Reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, next chapters will come out faster. So you know what to do... ;)_

_Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Here it is, guys!The next chapter to _Till We Meet Again_! This one's longer than the first chapter. I hope you like this one as well! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**The usual Disclaimer: **JKR still gets paid for Harry Potter TT_TT

* * *

ooOXOoo

Weeks have passed since that day the Healer told him 4 simple words that he was determined to prove wrong. He did his best to forget all about it and continue his life as if that afternoon never happened.

Sometimes though, the words would suddenly echo through his mind, causing him to be angry at himself for even thinking about it. He would then find himself making efforts to keep busy and focus on whatever he was doing.

Weeks ago, he was told that he was dying.

It's weird how people change once they're told that their time here on earth was running out. That it was time to go and leave this world behind. People find themselves doing everything they can so that they would have nothing to regret. Hugging and kissing their spouses at every opportunity they found. Telling their family how much they love them. The thought of dying makes men appreciate the little things in their lives. They try to live life to the fullest. With joy and passion.

Harry Potter found himself in this situation. Although he still didn't believe in what the young woman had told him, he subconsciously began doing all the things that dying men and women do.

ooOXOoo

The moment he arrived at his house that afternoon many weeks ago, he had immediately rushed to hug and kiss Ginny who was waiting for him in the front yard.

"Harry? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she panicked as he hugged her close to him.

For a few seconds, he wasn't able to answer her. Realizing, though, that she was panicking, he leaned back and stared into the eyes of his beautiful wife. She looked so worried.

"I love you... You know that, right?" he asked her with a voice full of tenderness and love.

"Why are you suddenly saying this to me? Did something happen?" she asked again, panic still echoing in her voice.

"Nothing... nothing bad happened... I just... wanted to make sure that you know this...," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Harry. And, of course I know that you love me. But I know that there's something you're not telling me. So, tell me, _right now_," she demanded.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. It was a mixture of stubbornness, concern and slight panic. He stopped chuckling, however, when he thought of what to tell her. Surely, he can't tell her the truth. Well, it's not really the truth since he was going to prove it wrong. Even if it wasn't true, telling her that he was told he was _dying _(even in his thoughts, he hissed the word) would just make her worry and panic.

He sighed. Ginny was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. She has always been stubborn and lying to her has always been something hard to do since she knew him too well, not that he lied to her a lot. He decided to go with part of the things that happened to him that afternoon.

"A man at St. Mungo's was crying... the Healers said that he... his wife just... died... so I... I thought about..." He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the vivid images of the man, face clenched with so much agony, that was flashing through his mind. He remembered the longing he felt to see Ginny when he saw him at a corner, loud, desperate sobs racking through his whole body. He wanted to see her as soon as possible, to hold her in his arms just to make sure that she was still there. That she won't be taken away from him.

A single tear made its way down his cheek at the thought of losing Ginny. He simply cannot live without her.

In the next moment, he was being held tightly by his wife as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Harry... I... Don't worry, love. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," she continuously whispered these reassurances to him.

He kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and her lips, as if making sure that what she was saying was true. They held each other for a long time, finding peace in each other's arms.

When they broke apart, holding hands, Ginny had forgotten a little about the worry she felt earlier. She smiled gently at him and tugged him towards the house. He returned the smile a little timidly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to change the subject, as she led him towards the kitchen.

"A little," he replied. He sat down on the kitchen chair as she reheated the teapot and began making sandwiches.

There was a moment of peaceful silence as she prepared his food, her back facing him.

After a while, she spoke again. "Umm... so? What happened in your check – up today?" Her voice was filled with curiosity and a little wariness.

He grimaced a little. He really didn't want to think about this afternoon. Ginny, facing away from him, was silent as she waited for an answer.

She glanced at him, and then hurriedly said. "Sorry. I was just curious. You don't have to tell me if the topic still makes you uncomfortable..." She looked back at what she was doing as he sighed. He really needed to do something to make her feel that there was nothing to worry about.

So, silently, he got up and walked behind her. He placed his arms around her waist, startling her a little, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's fine. After I saw the man, nothing special happened," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned her head against his chest and held his hands. "Oh..." was all she could say.

"They told me something, though..." he said in a grave tone, his eyes slightly glinting with mischief.

This made her panicky again as she whirled around to look at her husband's face. "What?" she asked.

He smirked. "I'm getting old." And, as if to prove his statement, his bones cracked a little as he straightened up.

She snorted and laughed so hard as she hugged him once again. He joined in after a few moments. "Hey!" he said, "If _I'm _getting old, then so are _you_!" She stopped laughing and stuck out her tongue at him. He kissed her nose and hugged her once again as both of them snickered at the thought. With that, they didn't bring up the topic again.

.

ooOXOoo

.

He stared at the report he was reading. He couldn't concentrate well on what he was doing. The words written weren't making any sense to him. He tried to focus again but his head hurt terribly. He closed his eyes and began massaging his temples. He sighed. He's been having a lot of headaches, chest aches and fatigues lately.

A knock on his office door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he said to whoever it was.

Ron's head appeared in the doorway.

"You don't have to knock, Ron," he smiled to his best mate. "Didn't I tell you that before?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm trying to set an example for our subordinates," he smirked, walking towards him. "It's almost lunch, _sir_," he mocked. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry rolled his eyes. "Just let me fix these," he pointed to the pile of reports scattered on his table. Ron laughed.

"Okay. But hurry up. I'm starving." He turned to leave. "I'll wait for you at the-"

His sentence was cut short as Harry suddenly gasped for air, his head hurting more than ever.

Then, there was darkness.

ooOXOoo

* * *

_Reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, next chapters will come out faster. So you know what to do... ;) You know you want to..._

_Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Another one of those 'Author's Note': Woohoo! I'm back with the third part of _Till We Meet Again!_ Thanks for reading the first two chapters! I was so happy that you actually like my story! I was so nervous that you wouldn't. I can be insecure sometimes :P Anyways, I just wanna personally thank _**xxred-headxx**, **mellicent **_and_ **rexrocks1994** _for placing Story Alerts for my fanfic and _**yukikiralacus**_ for including it in his/her Favorite Stories. And of course, to my editor for my manga and now my fanfics too, _**ayuuki-chan**_, thank you so much for all your support! It really means a lot to me, guys! So, thank you very much. _

_And now, without further ado, I give you Chapter 3 of Till We Meet Again. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: (I know I said 'without further ado', but I'll get sued if I don't do this...) **JKR owns HP :D

* * *

ooOXOoo

Harry Potter opened his eyes. It was bright. He squinted his eyes as they tried to adjust to the light. He was lying on the floor. He stood up and began looking around. He couldn't see anything. Just an endless stream of whiteness. It wasn't a familiar place to him. He tried to remember what happened. He remembered the reports he was reading, the headache he felt, Ron talking to him, the way he gasped for breath... and... after that... nothing.

He felt fine now. More than fine. He never felt so well. Like he was carrying a huge burden that was now taken away from him.

As he looked around once more, he gasped.

They were standing around him, all of them smiling. Well, most of them are.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Dumbledore. Sirius. His parents. Even Snape, who looked slightly amused at him.

He stood silently, staring at them, as tears made their way down his cheeks. They stared back at him, watching him with gentleness and pride in their eyes.

"Mum... Dad..." he choked out as he came and hugged them both. They hugged him back. "Everyone..." he turned to look at the others. "How...? Am I...?" he didn't finish the sentence as his joy upon seeing them quickly became horror.

"No, sweetheart," Lily answered him. "You're not."

"You're just dreaming," James added. "You're resting at St. Mungo's right now."

He sighed in relief. It's not that he didn't want to see his parents and everyone else. It's just that he was afraid of leaving others behind, especially Ginny.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm happy to see you all. It's just that... Ginny... the kids... everyone..."

"We understand, Harry." Sirius said while the others nodded.

"Yeah, mate. We get that you love them all," Fred said. "Especially my sister." he added with a wink.

"But, Harry, you have to understand," Remus said.

"A time will come that you have to leave them. You can't live forever," Tonks continued solemnly.

He sighed again. "I know. Why am I here, though?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"We wanted to talk to you." Snape spoke up. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Err, about what?" he asked, confused.

"Remember what I told you before, Harry? In your first year, in the hospital wing after you saved the Stone from Voldemort, about what death is?" Dumbledore asked, looking at him with those blue eyes that seem to see his very soul.

Harry thought for a while. "To the well – organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." he sighed once again.

"Exactly, my dear boy." Dumbledore beamed.

"It's natural to fear death, son." his father said, patting his arm.

"It's also natural to fear being separated from those you love." her mother whispered, gently stroking his head.

"Which is exactly what you're afraid of." Sirius stated.

"But, do you really think that those who leave this world are truly away from those they love?" Remus asked.

"They are still with them," Tonks murmured.

"Watching, guiding and protecting them." Fred smiled.

"The dead never really depart from us, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Once you love someone, they stay in your heart.*" Snape finished.

"Death only separates us physically from those we love. We can still watch over and protect them, as we have done for you, son." Lily smiled gently at him.

"We never really bid them 'goodbye' but promise them 'till we meet again'." James said as he placed an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"It is important to live and leave life without any regrets, Harry." Dumbledore said wisely.

Harry stood silently as their words echoed through his head and settled in his heart. Fresh tears began flowing from his eyes.

"Do you..." he hiccupped, "do you know how much... time... I have left...?" he asked them, finally accepting the words of the Healer. He realized now that what they said was true. He always had the feeling that they were watching over him.

Lily nodded sadly. "We asked them for a few more days for you..." she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You were actually supposed to... leave... a few weeks ago..."

He nodded as he thought about the afternoon he was told that his time was up. "Thank you." he whispered.

"We knew you wanted time to say your 'goodbyes' to everyone." James said.

"Not 'goodbye'," he smiled gently. "'Till we meet again.'"

They smiled at him as they began to fade away, knowing that he understood their words and reminders.

"I love you." Lily whispered to him.

"I love you too, Mum. I'll see you again soon..." he replied as the tears in her eyes went cascading down her cheeks.

.

ooOXOoo

.

Harry Potter opened his eyes and saw the walls of St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Mr. Potter?" came the voice of the very same Healer who he saw weeks ago, coming from somewhere in his right. He looked towards her. She was standing close to his bed, holding a clipboard. He was a little disappointed and a little surprised. He was expecting to see Ginny or any other family member.

He smiled as he squinted his eyes to see a little better, to no avail. "Healer Gabriella," he greeted. "I guess you could tell me 'I told you so', huh?" he chuckled.

She smiled a little. "How are you feeling, sir?"

"A little sleepy. What time is it? How long have I been... asleep? Where's everyone?"

She nodded, wrote down something on her clipboard, then looked up and smiled at him. "It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon, sir. You've been asleep for more or less 5 and a half hours." she said. "You're family is in the waiting area, others in the cafeteria, getting something to eat." Her smile grew bigger.

He chuckled. He could just imagine them, walking all over the hospital. After all, they were one _big_ family.

"What did you tell them? My family, I mean." he asked her after a moment. He thought about their reactions, especially Ginny's, and grimaced.

"I told them you collapsed due to fatigue, sir. That you've been overworking yourself." she answered.

"That's all? You didn't tell them anything about what you told me before?" He was surprised. He knew it was more than that. After all, she already said he was dying. Why would she lie to them?

She shook her head and smiled gently at him. "You asked me not to, Mr. Potter."

He stared at her, a little flustered. "Thank you," he muttered. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to do that for me. Thank you, also, for not telling the press before."

"You're welcome, sir." she smiled once again.

He contemplated on what he was going to do next for a while as she began checking his pulse and writing things on her clipboard. He noticed his glasses on the bedside table, took them and placed them on.

"Can you do me another favor?" he asked her, suddenly gaining inspiration.

"Of course, sir."

"Can you please bring me a quill, ink and some parchments? And don't let anyone come in here for a while." He was going to try to live and leave what's left of his life without any regrets.

She nodded, looking a little confused. She left the room and came back after a while with the things he requested for. After she gave these to him, he began to write.

ooOXOoo

* * *

*This line was taken from _Brother Bear 2_ :) *snicker* Snape watched Brother Bear... :P

* * *

_Short? Too much conversations? I wanna know what you think. So please review! ._

_Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected!_

_Next chapter: Ginny can't possibly wait any longer!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. I'm sorry for taking so long in uploading this chapter. I've been busy with school stuff and I've been having trouble completing a particular chapter. So thank you very much for waiting patiently for this. I hope you'd think that this was worth the wait. :) Enjoy._ (Sorry if this AN is gloomy, I'm having a headache right now. By the way, this chapter is particularly 'bloody' ;) )

* * *

**Disclaimer**: JKR owns HP

* * *

ooOXOoo

Harry Potter sighed as he placed down the quill. A few tears were still in his eyes. He rubbed them off with the back of his hand. He never thought how hard it would be to write letters for those you love one last time. He folded the parchments and signed the names of his family and friends to each of their corresponding letters. He smiled at the young Healer who was sitting down on a chair pushed against the wall in the corner of his room.

"Here," he said to her, handling the letters he wrote. "Keep these for a while. Give them to my family when the time comes."

She nodded sadly. "I will, sir." She took them and placed them inside her pocket.

"Thank you." he told her once again. "I owe you a lot." She smiled at him. "By the way, you can let them in now." He added, knowing she knew who he meant. "Tell them I'm probably going to wake up soon." he winked and grinned at her. She has told his family that he was still sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed, upon his request. She assured them, though, that everything was alright and that he just needed some rest. They followed her instructions, bitterly and reluctantly.

She nodded and smiled at him. She was about to open the door when they heard someone shouting outside.

"That's it! I can't bloody take it anymore!" came a very familiar voice, accompanied by marching footsteps that were getting closer and closer. There was silence as Harry and Healer Gabriella stared at each other, both a little scared, like children who were caught doing something they shouldn't do by someone strict.

"Why can't I bloody see him?! _I'm his bloody wife!!!_" the voice continued, at the top of her lungs.

In the next moment, the doors bursted open, causing the Healer behind it to stagger a few steps back. And there, in the doorway, to no one's surprise, was an angry, red-faced Ginevra Molly Potter.

She had shadows under her eyes, her hair was messy like she has been sleeping restlessly and her face was almost the exact color as her blazing red hair. Yet, she has never looked more beautiful to Harry. Once again, she took his breath away.

Her brown eyes shone with fierceness and determination, characteristics of hers that Harry fell in love with. Even though her hair was messy, they looked silky and soft, making him long to touch and smell its strands. And her cheeks were the color of the most beautiful red rose, bidding him to stroke them. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to embrace her, gather her in his arms while thanking God for giving him someone he didn't deserve.

Ginny looked around the room. The fierceness in her beautiful face crumbled as she spotted Harry, sitting up on his bed, looking at her with an expression of love and appreciation.

"Harry!" she said, running towards him with her arms extended. He immediately embraced her, taking in the flowery scent he loves. When he held her close, he could feel her body shaking slightly as she began to sob quietly, to his surprise. He closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on her.

"It's okay, love. I'm fine. I'm here." he whispered his reassurances to her, as he gently rubbed her back.

.

ooOXOoo

.

Ron Weasley ran through the hallway in which he just heard his sister, shouting in both frustration and desperation. They were told not to enter Harry's room, which was bloody mental, in everyone's opinion. And it seems like Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She was alone in the corridor waiting for an update on Harry's condition as well as the food she asked Hermione and him to buy for her. Her children were either getting food or resting somewhere.

It has been more than seven long hours since they came to the Hospital. More than seven hours without seeing Harry. More than seven hours with just the occasional "He's still resting." or "There's nothing wrong." or "He'll be fine, Mr . Weasley. But he won't get enough rest with you trying to sneak inside his room every 5 minutes!" from the Healers assigned to his best mate. Anyone would go mental with anxiety.

That's why he perfectly understood how Ginny is most likely feeling right now. He never thought, however, that she would throw a fit over it. Then again, this was Ginny they were talking about.

Ron continued running towards the room as he heard his sister shout "Harry!". He glanced at his wife, running by his side, and he could see that she too understood what was happening. Harry was awake. Finally awake.

They quickened their steps, as much as their age permitted them to, as their eagerness and anxiety grew more. As they entered the room, they immediately noticed Ginny as she enveloped Harry in an embrace. And it seems like... she was... crying.

"Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed. She, too, was probably alarmed by Ginny's crying. Ginny never cried.

"Did anything happen?!" Ron turned to the Healer who was staring at Harry and Ginny. She quickly turned to face the couple in the doorway. If he wasn't looking closely and if it weren't for his years as an Auror, Ron would have never noticed the slight look of pity that was on the Healer's face. Her expression quickly changed into that of a warm smile as she looked at them.

"Everything's fine, sir. There's nothing to worry about." Healer Gabriella answered.

"Hey guys," Harry grinned at them, as Ginny began to straighten up. "Sorry for worrying you."

"You gave me a bloody scare, mate." Ron said to him, walking towards his bed.

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione said as she too came close to Harry. "You shouldn't have overworked yourself. We're not as young as we used to be."

Harry chuckled. "Guess not."

"'_Guess not'_?_," _Ginny suddenly spoke up._ "'Sorry for worrying you'?_ Is that all you can say, Harry Potter?! You gave me a bloody heart attack!" she fumed. "What were you bloody _thinking_?!"

The room went silent. It's always wiser to shut up instead of arguing with Ginny. No one wants to receive her famous Bat Bogey Hex.

"Guess I wasn't, Gin." Harry chuckled once more. Brave of him.

"Don't you 'Guess I wasn't, Gin' me!" she glared at him. "And _you!"_ she turned her attention and fury towards the Healer. "What is up with all this bloody secrecy?!If I didn't force my way inside I wouldn't have known that Harry was awake!"

"Gin," Harry said as he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I just woke up a few minutes before you came in. In fact, Healer Gabriella was about to call you."

Ginny grumbled incoherently as she alternately glared at the woman who was smiling warily at her and at her husband who was grinning idiotically.

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked, looking around expectantly. "Were there anyone else who came here?"

"James, Al and Lily are probably eating or resting somewhere." Ron answered. "Most of the family were here a few hours ago. But they all left to go to their jobs or something."

"Ron and I are the only ones left," Hermione nodded. "They're waiting for an update though. If you'll excuse me, I'll send them a message that you're awake now."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry grinned. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It's alright. Get some rest, okay? I'll be right back." She left the room, after lightly patting Harry's hand.

Ron stared after her as she went out. He then went to sit on the chair beside Harry's bed.

"If you'll excuse me, too, Mr. Potter." spoke the Healer, already walking towards the door. "I'll just hand in my report. Please don't strain yourself."

"Okay. Thank you very much." Harry replied, smiling at the young woman.

The door closed once again. Harry then began moving out of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Ginny protested, trying to make him lie back. "Weren't you listening to the Healer?!"

"I never thought you saw me as someone who follows rules, Mrs. Potter." he laughed.

Ginny swatted his arms playfully. "Lie back in bed, Potter. I mean it." She tried to give him a stern look but even Ron could tell that it was half-hearted.

Harry stretched a little, then went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her to the bed, despite her protests. He then set her down and went to get another chair to sit on.

"You look like you can use some sleep, love," he smiled at her. He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I really am sorry for worrying you, Ginny."

"I'm not the one who needs rest." She protested once again, trying to get up from the bed. "You should be the one resting, Harry," she whispered as she reached up to kiss his lips.

"Oy! I'm still here, you know!" Ron exclaimed. "Ugh! Get a room!"

"Then get out!" Ginny retorted. "Go find the kids or something!" She then grabbed Harry's collar and brought her lips to his once more.

"UGH! Can't you bloody wait till I'm outside?!" He shouted exasperatedly. He rushed out the room, bumping his head on the wall along the way. He shut the door just after hearing Harry laugh and shout "Sorry, mate!"

He stood outside the room, sighing. After all these years, he still wasn't very comfortable with seeing his best friend and his sister publicly display their affections.

He stretched for a few seconds, chuckling to himself, feeling giddy with relief. _Thank God, Harry's fine now, _he thought.

Yet, there was something in the back of his mind that seems to be telling him that it wasn't over yet. But since Ron Weasley has never managed to be intuitive and aware of what was happening around him, the thought was immediately dismissed and forgotten.

Harry Potter's brother-in-law then went to fetch his niece and nephews to tell them the good news.

ooOXOoo

* * *

_So... was it worth the wait? You can tell me, you know. ;) Review please!_

_Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected._

_Next Chapter: The Potter kids!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I'm back! A big _thank you _to _**yukikiralacus **_for reviewing! It made me motivated to do the next chapters! Also, I would just like to thank_** BellaStrawberries**, **Gchatz** _and_ **Obsessed Twilight Super Spy **_for placing Story Alerts on my story and also to _**pisces29 **_and _**Obsesses Twilight Super Spy **_for placing it in their Favorite Stories list and lastly, to _**yukikiralacus **_and _**Obsessed Twilight Super Spy **_once again for placing me in their Favorite Authors list.(I hope I didn't forget anyone...)Thank you so much for your support and appreciation guys!_

_Here it is! Chapter 5 of _Till We Meet Again. (_Just a short chapter this time. I promise the next ones will be longer as we approach Harry's revelations... ;) So, please be patient with me!)_

_

* * *

_**The usual Disclaimer: **JKR owns HP.

* * *

ooOXOoo

"Stop pacing, Al! You're acting like an old man!" James half-joked to his younger brother who was walking back and forth in front of him. They were in the cafeteria in St. Mungo's sand Lily was still lined up, buying food for herself.

"Is this really the time to joke around, James?" Albus replied, not at all bothering to stop his pacing. "The situation isn't anywhere near funny."

"Don't you think I know that?" he retorted, a little annoyed. Did his brother really think he took what was happening lightly? Their father hasn't woken up for more than seven hours now. Who could manage to be calm in a situation such as this?

He wasn't some cold-hearted, insensitive fool. It was just that he never managed to keep quiet when he was stressed out. He didn't like thinking a lot because it would only cause him to be pessimistic. And talking prevents him from doing so.

"You pacing won't help or change anything, Al." he tried to stop him once more.

Al sighed. "I know," he said, defeated. "It's just that I have this insane feeling. I keep thinking something bad's gonna happen to Dad." he whispered, closing his eyes and standing still. And from where James was sitting, he could see a slight glint of wetness in the corners of his brother's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Stop being a pessimist, Al. You're such a baby." He joked once again. He would never admit it, neither to himself nor to his brother nor to anyone else for that matter, that he too felt the same way. Although they were told that their father would be fine and is just getting some rest, he felt as if it was something more.

"And don't let Lily hear you say that." he added. Lily, their youngest sibling, took the news about their father worse than they had. She had always been a Daddy's girl so it wasn't a surprise to them. Like their mother, she was restless and wasn't able to get enough sleep. That's why everyone told her to take a break and get some food and rest.

Albus sighed once more and sat down across James. He then picked up his spoon and began eating his now-cold soup. A few moments later, Lily came to join them with a tray of food of her own. She sat down beside Albus and ate.

They sat and ate in silence. No one knew what to say. They were too tired to make small talk and too stressed out to talk about their father's situation.

After a few minutes of strained silence, James couldn't take it anymore. His mind was starting to wander to thoughts about his father and the things he was dreading. The quiet was something he always hated. It allowed people to think about serious matters and James wasn't one to be considered serious in life.

He was about to place his fork down and stop pretending to have an appetite when he heard silverware clanking onto the table. He looked up to see Lily, her eyes closed, as she was taking deep breaths.

"Lils?" he said warily.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Albus asked, reaching out his hand to place it on her shoulder.

"Ugh!" She groaned loudly. She rested her forehead on the table, blocking her brothers' view of her face. "I'm so sick of all this waiting!"

Albus gently began rubbing circles on her back. "We understand, Lily. But that's the only thing we can do aside from praying for Dad."

She sniffled. "I hate this,"she muttered.

James reached out to stroke her head. "We'll get through this, Lils. You'll see," he murmured, trying to convince both his siblings and, subconsciously, himself.

Lily hated showing weaknesses. Growing up with two older brothers, she had learned to become tough. Her father always said that she reminded him of her mother, in both looks and attitude. So it seems that, like Ginny, Lily's facade would fade away when she was worried about her family.

They sat there for a while, trying to find comfort in one another. Moments later, they heard their uncle shout.

"Guys! Good news!" They all quickly turned their heads towards the direction of his voice. "You're dad's awake!" he shouted to them.

They got up, all at the same time. They looked at one another, grinning broadly, and began rushing to Ron.

"Really, Uncle Ron?" Al asked. "How is he?"

"Since when was he awake?" James said. "Is Mum with him?"

"Why did you just tell us _now_?!" Lily demanded. "What took you so long?!"

"Hey, hey. Easy." Ron said, raising his hands in front of him. "He just woke up a few minutes ago. The Healer said there was nothing wrong. He just has to rest and not strain himself. Ginny's with him right now." he informed them.

"What are we waiting for?!" Lily turned to look at her brothers. "Let's go!" she added, already rushing to their father's room, not even bothering to check if her brothers came after her.

James chuckled as he glanced one last time at Al and his uncle. He quickly followed his sister, sighing in relief. There was never anything to worry about after all. Their Dad was going to be fine.

He was right in believing that thinking a lot was never good for a person. It would just drive them insane with worry and anxiety. Life is something to be enjoyed. Not something to be wasted by thinking of things that won't even happen. Living in the present is what's important. Not dreading the future.

"I told you everything's going to be fine." James laughed to his brother who was running just a few steps behind him. "James Sirius Potter has always been right!"

ooOXOoo

* * *

_There you go guys! I hope you liked this chapter as well. As you can see, reviews motivate me in making the next chapters. More reviews=faster chapter releases. :D So please review!_

_Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected._

_Next chapter=Harry and Ginny romance! XD  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I'm here again! I'm so sorry I couldn't release this chapter sooner. School's getting more and more hectic each week. Anyways, I would just like to give a quick _thank you _once again to _**yukikiralacus**_ for reviewing again and also to _**lalalucy**_ for submitting a review as well. Also, thank you to _**funsizedpixie22 **_(I love your pen name, by the way ;) ) for placing my story in his/her Favorite Stories list and to _**lalalucy **_and _**Merlyn's angel** _for placing Story Alerts to it. Thanks guys!_

_Well, here it is: Chapter 6 of _Till We Meet Again. _This is by far my favorite chapter so I hope you enjoy it as well!_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **JKR owns HP

* * *

ooOXOoo

She ran as fast as she could, not even bothered by the stares and glares she received from Healers, patients and visitors in the corridors. She had waited for a long time. Waited with anxiety and dread that was growing with every hour that passed.

Finally, the stressful waiting has ended. Finally, she could see him again. Finally, she would be able to hold him again. Finally, everything was alright, just as her brother told her.

Finally, their Dad was awake.

Lily Potter could not describe the feeling of relief that washed over her when their Uncle Ron told them the news. Now, every fear and anxiety she had seems childish and silly.

How could she have doubted her father's recovery? He was strong enough to fight the Darkest Wizard of all time. And, surely, he is strong enough to fight off the effects of fatigue and overworking himself. He was_ the _Harry Potter_._ A legend. A hero.

Thinking about the reason why her father collapsed, she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at him. He overworked himself. _Again_.

Though this is the first time he collapsed and got hospitalized because of fatigue, their Mum had always said that he was too obsessed with his job. Before, when he overworked himself, he would just take leaves and stay at home to relax. Maybe this time he overworked himself more than usual. As if _the_ _usual _wasn't more than enough!

He better be prepared for the scolding he was going to receive from her. He may have defeated Voldemort, but she knew he had no defense against her 'hurt-and-concerned-daughter' act.

Smiling to herself in anticipation and great relief, she rounded up the last corner to her father's room. With a flash of bushy, brown hair, she bumped into someone and fell on her arse.

"Ow..." she moaned, rubbing her slightly throbbing head. Being the daughter of Ginny Weasley and the fact that she was in a hurry, she was about to make a rude comment on how the person who bumped her was unable to properly use her eyes and brain when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lily!" Her Aunt Hermione called.

She looked up to see her aunt, sitting on the floor, massaging a bump on her head. So much for her witty remark.

"Aunt Hermione! I'm sorry," she said as she got up and extended a hand to help her aunt. "I was in a hurry to see Dad."

"It's alright," she replied, taking Lily's hand. "Thanks."

"Hermione? Lily?" Ron's voice called from a few feet away. "Are you alright, darling?"

Both women turned to see the three men who were now jogging towards them, a little out of breath.

"I'm fine. I was actually on my way to see what took you so long from fetching the children. Harry told me you were gone for a while already." Her aunt replied, walking towards her husband.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Hermione turned to look at the three Potters present and smiled at them. "We don't want to make your father wait."

.

ooOXOoo

.

She stood there, content and happy, in the arms of the only man she ever loved. She had always felt safe in his arms. Felt as if he would never let her go. As if she would always belong to him who was the best part of her.

She had already forgotten her anger and irritation at his unthinking actions. She never really understood why he worked so hard in his job. They were already wealthy enough that they could both quit working and still be able to live abundantly. And there were hardly any Dark witches or wizards who could pose even a little threat to the Wizarding World.

Nevertheless, she knew that he was happy in his job, happy to be of service to others. Because that was what he always did. Think of others before himself. Put the happiness of the ones he loved before his own. That has always been a trait of his that held her awe.

She turned around to face him, looking away from the breathtaking view of the moon and stars out the room's window, and stared deep into his emerald eyes. It shone with love and adoration that she truly did not deserve.

She reached out her hands and slowly placed it on his cheeks. She smiled gently as he leaned his head to kiss her palm. With his arms around her waist and her hands on his cheeks, she stood on her toes to reach his lips.

Their lips touched and moved in sync, both never wanting their connection to end. They broke apart, however, when their need for oxygen grew more than their desire for one another.

Harry touched the tip of her nose with his as she closed her eyes, enjoying this peaceful moment.

"I love you." he whispered lovingly to her. And in that moment, she felt complete. Whole. As if nothing could ever ruin this perfect moment with her other half.

That is, until their children came bursting through the door, making them jump apart.

"Dad!" They all shouted at the same time, already rushing to hug their father.

They always seem to manage to do the wrong thing at the wrong time. Sometimes she finds herself wistfully thinking about the days when they weren't born yet.

"Daddy!" Lily's voice was heard over her brothers' as she literally jumped up to hug her father like she used to when she was nothing more than a little girl. Harry staggered a few steps under their combined weight.

"Kids!" Ginny protested. "You're straining your father! He hasn't fully recovered, you know!"

Harry chuckled as their children immediately took a step back and looked sheepish. Their cheeks began to redden as they all mumbled, "Sorry, Dad."

"It's alright," he replied to them. "Your Mum is just disappointed about the abrupt end to our '_alone time',_" he winked and laughed at them. "We were just about to get to the '_best part_' when you lot came in."

"HARRY!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" They all laughed.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny said, slightly annoyed at her brother's childish complaints. "You too, Harry." She added. Harry chuckled as he looked at her and winked.

He then turned to look at his children. He extended his arms, inviting them to come to him once again. They complied immediately, enveloping him in their arms.

"Sorry for worrying you guys, too," he said to them. "I missed you all."

Ginny couldn't help but smile to herself as she gazed upon her family, all wrapped up in each others' arms. There were times when she couldn't believe that she was blessed with a family like this. They weren't a perfect family. Far from it. They had had their fair share of problems, arguments and fights, but they have managed stay together.

When they broke apart, Harry ruffled James already-messy hair. "Did big brother take care of his little brother and sister while Daddy was asleep?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"'Course I did, Dad," James replied, puffing out his chest. "Since I'm the responsible one."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her son as Harry chuckled again. "How 'bout the kid who inherited my good looks?" He turned to ruffle Al's hair. Again, Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Dad," Al mumbled shyly. "Of course."

"He's lying, Dad," James spoke up. "He was crying the whole time."He laughed as Al punched his arm.

"Shut up, James! I didn't cry!" Al said. James laughed once again. "It was Lily who kept on crying!"

It was Lily's turn to swat him. "Shut up!" she said, reddening.

Harry then walked towards Lily to stroke her head. She hugged him to hide her face as she became embarrassed of the lapse of her well-known toughness.

"Now, why would you guys cry?" He kissed her hair. He asked them with a look that Ginny did not understand. It was filled with gentleness and some sort of sadness. And for so reason, it scared her. "You know I'd never leave you guys," he whispered.

For a moment, no one was able to talk. It was like an uneasy atmosphere came upon them all, accompanying Harry's words.

"Your mother would kill me if I left her with all the mess you three would make!" Harry then continued jokingly.

Pushing away the uneasy feeling she felt, Ginny hit his arm as the rest of them chuckled and laughed. "Bloody right, I will!" She said to him. "So don't you ever dare to leave!" She said threateningly, not knowing why he suddenly said these words.

"Ginny," Harry said seriously, looking straight into her brown eyes. "Would I ever leave the ones I love?"

ooOXOoo

* * *

_So? Did you like it too? Please tell me! ;)  
_

_Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected!_

_We're getting nearer and nearer to the most important part, guys! Next chapter: I would like to be remembered...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for all the waiting you had to do for this chapter. I've been incredibly busy over the past few days with all the tests and assignments that we're given. Anyways, I would just like to thank you guys once again for the support you've given me. I won't mention those who've placed Story Alerts or anything anymore, since I've been holding off this chapter for so long. You guys know who you are! Thank you very much!_

_I hope you like this chapter. :)  
_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **JKR owns HP

* * *

ooOXOoo

Hermione Weasley gently opened the door to her best friend's room at St. Mungo's Hospital. Harry was still in the hospital for he was told to stay for a few more days of check-ups. She was just going to check on him and his family. Ron was unable to come with her since he had to go to the Auror Department to fix some things in Harry's absence. He told her he'd follow her right after he was finished with work.

She peeked inside the room to see if she was disturbing anyone. It was still early and people might still be asleep.

She saw Harry, sitting up on his cot, reading a book, as Ginny lay beside him, sleeping. Harry was stroking her hair as he gently hummed to himself.

He noticed her, on the doorway, as she smiled and waved. He returned the gesture, setting down his book on the bedside table. He then motioned for her to come in.

Hermione went inside the room silently. She looked around, expecting to see Harry's children. They weren't there. Strange. She thought they would never leave their father's side as he was still admitted to the hospital.

"They went home for a while," Harry said quietly, reading her mind. "They'll be back later. They just picked up some clothes for all of us."

"Oh." Hermione said. "I didn't think they'd all go at the same time."

Harry chuckled. "I forced them to. They shouldn't stay and watch here. This one, though," he pointed to Ginny's sleeping figure, "didn't even think about going home to take a bath or something." He laughed.

Hermione wasn't able to think of anything to reply. She couldn't help but become uneasy at his words. Harry has been cryptic and unfathomable ever since he woke up yesterday.

Yesterday, he mentioned something about leaving. Now, he was saying something about how his children 'shouldn't stay and watch'. She felt paranoia creep into her system. It was like he was telling them subliminal messages.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, startling her out of her gloomy, paranoid thoughts. "Mind taking a walk with me? I need to stretch some muscles." He smiled at her.

"Sure, Harry." She replied. Harry then carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake up his wife.

He bent over to kiss her cheeks and whispered "I'll be back later, love. Sleep well."

He walked to her, stretching a little along the way. "Thanks, 'Mione," he smiled. He grabbed his cloak, hanging on a chair in the room, and placed it on.

They went out the room and silently closed the door. Harry took a deep breath as they started walking with no destination planned.

"Ahh..." he said contentedly. "It's nice to be free." He chuckled.

They walked together in silence for she couldn't think of anything to say. She was deliberating if she should ask Harry about his strange behavior or not. She didn't want to offend him or embarrass herself for over-thinking and being paranoid. But at the same time, she was aching with both curiosity and anxiety.

Deciding that it was petty and childish to think that Harry would laugh at her and that he wouldn't get offended if she explained her thoughts to him, she was about to approach him with her questions when they heard the sound of someone crying. Harry looked around, searching for the source.

The hallways were deserted for most of the people in the Hospital were still inside their rooms, resting. A few feet away from them, however, was a little girl, sitting on one of the chairs pushed against the wall.

Harry approached her quietly and crouched in front of the three or four year old to see her face. Hermione stared confusedly after him but quickly followed.

"What's wrong?" She heard him ask softly.

The girl looked up, rubbing her eyes, and stared at him. "I lost my momma..." She whimpered.

"You lost your momma?"

"Uhuh..." she nodded her small, round head. "I was supposed to stay in fwont of the office... but.. I got lost.. and.. and..." Fresh tears came running down her rose-colored cheeks.

Harry gently stroked her head. "Shh... It's alright..." He reassured her. "We'll find your momma."

"Weally, Mister?" She stared at him, her eyes twinkling with the sudden hope she must've felt.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, standing a few feet behind him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled to him. It didn't seem strange to her that he would offer help to someone he didn't know, even if it wasn't an innocent child. He would always do his best to save anyone and everyone. Even if he denied it all his life long, he _is_ a hero. A hero worth following and admiring.

Harry smiled back at her then looked back at the little girl seated in front of him. "What's your name?" He beamed, offering his hand.

She took it without any hesitation whatsoever. "Zoe!" She said, returning his smile with a radiant one of her own. She was looking at him with so much trust that Hermione couldn't help but chuckle softly to herself. The things Harry can do to people...

"Zoe, huh?" Harry said, straightening up from his crouch. "I'm Harry. This here is Hermione." He introduced them.

The girl peeked at her and smiled timidly. "Hello," she said quietly. She turned back to look at Harry quickly. "Come on, Uncle Harry! Let's go find my momma!"

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him. Harry chuckled. "Great," he whispered to Hermione. "Now I have another niece to add to the hundreds I already have." Hermione laughed quietly at his exaggeration.

They walked around the halls, looking around. Zoe kept a firm grip of Harry 's hand. With her here, Hermione couldn't bring herself to ask the questions that kept on echoing through her mind. It seems like they were growing in number as the minutes passed.

Moreover, she saw that Harry was concentrating on finding the little girl's mother and, oddly enough, looked as if he was enjoying their adventure, Hermione tried her best to wait for the right opportunity to talk to him. So she just followed him silently and patiently.

After about 15 minutes, people were beginning to come out of their rooms. The halls were starting to get crowded making it harder for them to find Zoe's mother. A few moments later, however, Zoe shouted.

"There! Uncle Harry! My momma's there!!"

They looked to their right, where she was pointing, and saw a woman in Muggle's clothes, coming towards them.

"Zoe!" The woman cried. She had tear tracks on her cheeks and her hair was a little messy.

Zoe immediately let go of Harry's hand and came running towards her mother. She hugged her as she kneeled on the floor.

Hermione smiled as she watched the heartwarming scene in front of her. Some passersby were watching as well, murmuring to themselves.

After a few moments, the woman straightened up and looked at Harry and Hermione. She approached them, carrying her daughter in her arms.

"Thank you so much." She smiled to them. "I didn't know what I'd do when I found out she got lost since this is an unfamiliar place to me. By the way, I'm Christine Williams. I'm so sorry for trouble this caused you." She stretched out her hand to them.

"It was no trouble at all, Mrs. Williams," Harry replied. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is my friend, Hermione Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She smiled and shook Hermione's hand. "How could I ever repay you?"

"There's no need for that, Mrs. Williams. We're glad we could help." She said.

"Take care now, Zoe." Harry smiled gently to the little girl. "Stay close to your Mum, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry." She beamed at him.

"Thank you so much." Mrs. Williams waved at them, turning to leave.

They watched them as they walked away. They waved one last time as Zoe looked up from her mother's shoulder. "Bye bye, Uncle Harry!"

.

ooOXOoo

.

"Let's head back," Harry said after a few seconds of silence. "Ginny's probably awake now." He turned to the opposite direction, heading back to his room. He was starting to get dizzy again.

_Not yet._ He prayed desperately. _A few more hours. Please. _He clutched at his chest as inconspicuously as he can.

Hermione didn't say anything but followed behind him. After a few moments of silence, though, she spoke up.

"So, Zoe's a Muggle-born, huh?" Her voice was forcibly nonchalant and she seemed wary about something.

Harry pretended to not notice her obvious uneasiness. "How are you sure?"

"Well, Mrs. Williams mentioned something about how this was an unfamiliar place to her. That would be odd, considering this is a famous hospital for witches and wizards."

"Hmm," he mused, humoring her with a casual manner of his own. "I guess you're right."

"And she didn't faint over the fact that it was _the _Harry Potter who found her daughter," she continued laughing. The sound of her laughter was a little bit more relaxed.

"It's a good thing she's a Muggle then," Harry replied. "We don't want to stand out and get unwanted attention."

Hermione laughed once again. "As if _you_ wouldn't stand out in a crowd just by standing there! I mean, you're _Harry Potter_! _Everyone _knows who you are."

Harry stopped walking, not really hearing Hermione's voice. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing properly. He needed to lie down. His headache was getting worse and worse. He reopened his eyes and sat down on a chair. He leaned his head on it and immediately closed his eyes again.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice rang in his ears. "What's wrong?!"

He sighed and rearranged his features into a smile, hoping he got it right. "I wonder if I'd always be remembered as Harry Potter, 'The Man Who Survived' or whatever it is they call me now, rather than just Harry, just me."

Thinking about it now, he never wanted to be known as 'the Great Harry Potter'. He wanted a normal life, just like everyone else. He just wanted to become happy with his wife, family and loved ones, to be content with the work he does and to enjoy life as it is. Never did it enter his mind that he wanted to become someone or do something more than that. He wanted nothing more than a chance of normalcy.

"Harry?! Harry?!" He heard Hermione panicking.

He tried to once again open his eyes as he felt his sweat trickle down his forehead. He was breathing harshly and it seems that his temperature was rising.

When he managed to lift his eyelids a little, he could see Hermione's shape as she fussed all over him, trying to find out what's wrong. He looked to his right and saw, from far away, Ginny, James, Al and Lily as they were laughing, yet aware of what was happening to him right now.

ooOXOoo

Yes, he wanted a normal life, for both him and his children. But he would never be able to give up the family he has now for anything else in the world.

His eyes fluttered close once more as he felt his body lean forward. Once again, he was swallowed by darkness.

ooOXOoo

* * *

_I would appreciate it very much if you reviewed. :) Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected._


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally! I'm alive!!! XD I'm really really sorry for all the delay! These past 2 weeks was hell without being able to write at all because of the workload we have in school! Not to mention the fact that it was hard for me to be satisfied with what I wrote._

_Anyways, here it is guys! I hope you haven't given up on the story or on me yet! XD  
_

_The time has come for revelations...

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns HP

* * *

ooOXOoo

"What's going on here?!"

"You told us everything's fine!"

"Explain yourself, Healer Gabriella!"

The voices continued in the background as he saw nothing but darkness. Nothing but a complete abyss. However, the feeling that came with this darkness was not fear or trepidation of the unknown. Rather, it felt like floating in a vast ocean or resting on soft clouds where there was nothing but bliss. Where all kinds of problems cease to exist.

It would have been pleasant to drift into this warm feeling for all eternity. But Harry Potter had things to do, things to accomplish before he could be forever free of the world filled with pain and sadness. Before he could be free from the boundaries of life. Nevertheless, he would gladly go back to it all just to ensure that his wife and children will still be able to live on, still be happy, even if he will not be with them anymore. Physically, at least.

So, with great determination, he willed himself into opening his eyes and waking up in order to do the things he needed to do. Even with the knowledge that he was about to experience something more painful than death itself.

"Ginny..." he managed to whisper. She was the most important thing right now. He needed to see her more than anything else.

"Dad?" Lily's voice came from somewhere in his left. He felt her squeeze his hand. "Mum! Dad's waking up!!"

He heard the sound of doors opening and feet running as he was able to fully open his eyes.

"Harry!" "Dad!" came the voices of his family. Their voices showed no hint of relief. They were purely filled with worry and concern.

He moved his head to look towards the sound. His heart broke as he saw them all. Hermione had tear tracks on her cheeks; James, Al and Ron had disheveled appearances, and Ginny... How could he begin to describe the pain and worry in her eyes? Describe how deep concern and fear for him was etched in her beautiful face?

He sat up and took a deep breath as if it will somehow help him in this last task he was about to do. He smiled to all of them gently, trying to reassure them. He was fighting back the tears stinging in his eyes as he watched them all rush to his side.

Ginny immediately placed her hands on his face and stared into his eyes. "Harry, are you okay?" She asked him.

Unexpectedly, he closed his eyes. He was afraid that if he gazed into hers fully he won't be able to say what he needed to. That he would ask God for a second chance, a longer time.

But he knew that he was already given that chance. He was allowed a longer time when he somehow managed to still be alive even after being hit with the Killing Curse twice in his life. Asking for a fourth chance, an even longer lifetime, seemed like pushing his luck when he was already fortunate enough to receive one in the first place.

He took another deep breath, eyes still closed, and slowly placed his hand on top of Ginny's and brought them down on top of his lap. "I have something to tell you, Gin..." he whispered.

"What is it?" She asked. Her voice sounded thick with emotion. Her hands were slightly trembling as his did too.

"Dad? What is it?" Lily asked as well, placing her hands on top of theirs. It sounded like she, too, was trying to fight back and hide the emotion she felt. The others were quiet as they waited with bated-breaths.

"I'm dying, Ginny..."

A small gasp. A hitch of breath. The tightening of Lily's hands on his. The sudden coldness he felt from the hands of his wife. Silence. Seemingly endless. Ringing in his ears. Piercing through his soul. Further shattering his already-broken heart.

In what seemed like years later, Ron chuckled, the sound of it was filled with hysteria. "Stop kidding around, mate. That's not a funny thing to say." He chuckled once again.

"Yeah, Dad," James joined in with a chuckle of his own, sounding similar to Ron's. "Stop it... Don't say that..." his voice droned on, not at all sounding like the demand he was trying to say. It was pleading, imploring, _begging _him to comply.

Silence enveloped them once again. The tears he was so determined to fight back were now freely flowing from his closed eyes.

With a loud smacking sound, breaking the silence like the crack of a whip, Ginny slapped him hard on the face.

"Mrs. Potter!" "Mum!" "Ginny!" the others chorused as Harry's eyes flew wide open.

She was staring at him, a look of utter rage and indignation evident in her face. Lily's arms were wrapped around her mother's left, her body leaning in to the other side of the cot were Ginny was seated. The rest of his family were already hurrying to do the same. Harry also caught sight of Healer Gabriella with her hand stretched out towards him, standing a little farther away from his cot, probably not wanting to intrude in his family's conversations unless it was needed. Or maybe afraid of facing Ginny and the ire she was showing in this very moment.

"You're a selfish man, Harry Potter." She said through clenched teeth. Harry stared at her as she inhaled and exhaled heavily. The detriment he saw in her eyes was overbearing, yet he could do nothing but stare into them, feeling more and more hopeless that the wish he made about how his death would not cause her or his family pain would come true.

"Unthinking." She continued, jerking away from the other's restraining hands. Her eyes were fierce, looking directly at his. Cold and unblinking as she somehow managed to hit him once more.

"Insensitive! Inconsiderate! Cold-hearted! A BLOODY CRUEL GIT!!!" She punctuated each word with a blow to his body, even with Ron, James and Al holding her back. Tears continued flowing from his eyes and his lips trembled. Neither was caused by the physical pain she was inflicting on him.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THIS TO ME?!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. "How could you _possibly _lie to me? Possibly hide _this _from me? Didn't you think that I would want to know?! That I would have helped you?! That I would have helped you _fight _this?!" She continued hitting him hard in every part of him she could reach. The onslaught of her punches and slaps was joined by the unfaltering rush of salt-water outpouring from his eyes.

He did nothing to stop her, to block her blows. He deserved more than this. More than the bruises that would be appearing on his arms and face. He had caused her so much pain, even when he had vowed never to do so. He had hurt her again. Hurt her more than he could ever imagine.

Aching to hold her, he quickly grabbed her wrists, just as she was about to hit her once more, and pulled her against his body. He held her tightly, the tightest he'd ever held her, and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he broke into tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry," he said over and over again.

"You're not going anywhere, Harry Potter," she said angrily. "_You. Aren't. Leaving. Me._"

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his chest hurting with every beat his heart made. How many times could it break and still continue beating? Every breath he took was constricted, strangled. It agonized him that he had wounded someone so pure, so lovely. This woman with amaranthine beauty that seeped from her very soul.

He was afraid that she would pull away from him. That she would tell him that she didn't want to be with him anymore. That she was tired of all the times he had hurt her. That she would leave him. After all he had done that hurt her, she had the right to do so.

With trembling hands and fear in his heart, he reached up to hold her face in his hands, and kissed her auburn hair, her soft cheeks, her forehead wrinkled with anger and irritation. His heart was pounding hard against his chest as he brought his lips to hers.

He felt great relief when she let him kiss her again. He sighed inwardly, filled with hope that she would not leave him.

When he pulled away grudgingly, he felt arms wrapping themselves around his body. He looked around and saw his children holding unto him. He felt his face crumple in agony as he watched them filled with despondency. He didn't want to see them this way. Anguished and mournful.

He extended his hands, stroking their heads in an attempt to comfort them. "I'm sorry for this, guys," he apologized. "Your mum's right. It _was_ selfish and cruel of me to hide this from you. Please forgive me..."

They said nothing, merely looking up to stare at him with tears streaming down their cheeks. He gazed at all of them - his wife, his children and his closest friends - and sighed. They needed to know and understand that he would still be with them. That their thoughts of him leaving them could and would never happen.

"Can you promise me something, love?" he whispered, turning to Ginny. "You too, guys," he added. "I know I have no right to ask something of you when I hurt you like this, but..."

He paused and took a deep breath.

"I've already accepted what's going to happen. There's no use denying it."

"You're not going to--" Ginny, Hermione and Lily began to say simultaneously.

"Just hear me out first," he interrupted them. "You have to listen and understand," He waited, looking at them expectantly. After a few seconds, and with great effort, it seemed, they closed their mouths and reluctantly let him continue.

"In my life, I've never imagined that I would end up this way. Famous for defeating a Dark Wizard when there are people who are more deserving to be called 'hero' than I am. I never wanted to stand out in a crowd and be the center of attention. I didn't want that. I didn't want any of it. But, you know what? I don't regret the things I've done in these 49 years of my life. They were the ones that brought me here with you guys. If those things didn't happen to me, then who would I be with right now?"

"If I were somehow miraculously given another chance to relive my life, I would willingly go through the same events just so I could end up with this family, this group of friends again. Of course, I would probably change _some_ of the things I did," He chuckled a little.

"My point is, I'm happy. I've done all I can. I did my part. And if God's calling me to join my parents and everyone else, I will. If it's time for my next great adventure, then so be it."

"I just want you guys to promise me that even if I'm not with you physically, _you _would be happy. Continue with life. Live on for my sake. And always, _always_ remember that I love you. That I still will forever," he requested, staring into their eyes.

Enclosing Ginny's hand in his own, he looked fixedly into her brown eyes. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Ginny," he whispered. "But please remember that I will always love you. That I won't leave you. I will never leave you, Gin. I don't have the strength to do so. I will always be here by your side. I will always watch over you, love. Always and forever. Remember that."

Once again, they were enveloped in silence as Harry's words seemed to echo throughout the somber room. After a while, Al's voice was finally heard.

"What is it, Healer Gabriella?" He asked silently, his voice shaking a little.

Harry looked up to see him staring at the Healer. The others were looking at Al with shock evident in their faces. They were probably surprised at how resigned he was about what was happening. This didn't surprise Harry though. He always knew that Al was what people called 'sensible' and 'practical'.

Healer Gabriella looked at Harry inquiringly. He smiled to her, and nodded his head a little, sort of giving her the permission to go on. She returned his smile sadly and turned to Al.

"It's a rare form of leukemia or cancer of the blood, a Muggle illness," she answered. "Acute megakaryoblastic leukemia..."

Hermione gasped audibly, her hands shooting up to her mouth at once. Being Muggle-born, she has of course came upon the word 'cancer' before. The others, unaware of the existence of this word, relied on her reactions, probably making assumptions of their own, and said nothing.

Nevertheless, Al nodded his head firmly. With his back towards Harry, he seemed to have taken a deep breath, and, in an even lower voice, he asked, "How much time does he have left...?"

"Al!" The others exclaimed. The Healer merely stared at him sadly. To Harry's surprise, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Not much, sir..." she all but whispered to them. "We initially thought that he wouldn't last more than a week when we first told him. It's a miracle, actually..." she tried to smile.

This was not entirely true. The Healers had actually told him that if he chose to transfer to a Muggle hospital, they might have more chance of prolonging his life. But he would still be weak and ill all the while. They had already told him honestly that the prognosis for this disease was severe. That meant that the people around him will just watch him as he slowly dies. Why should his loved ones suffer like that?

Al nodded his head again, taking longer to do so this time. He then turned to face Harry.

He grabbed his hand and whispered, "I love you, Dad. I'm sorry for not telling you that, even though I had so many opportunities to do so. I'm so sorry..."

Harry smiled gently at him. "I love you too, son."

Without warning, he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He felt the shortness of his breath and the slow rise of his temperature. Time was up. Time was up.

Acting as if he didn't feel any pain, like he always did, he glanced around him. It seems that it was already time for the next part of his horribly morose task.

He saw what he was looking for and reached for his holly and phoenix feather wand from the bedside table on his right. Concentrating hard on all of his happiest memories, all of which happened with his loved ones, taking courage and strength from the warmth of Ginny's hand intertwined with his, the loving arms of his children wrapped around his body and the concern he saw in the faces of his best friends, he closed his eyes and whispered the incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum,_"

The silver stag appeared, glowing brighter than ever, illuminating the desolation that seemed to fill the room's very corners. He noticed the confused faces of everyone around him as they stared at the magnificent creature. Harry's Patronus vanished from their views as it leapt out the window, carrying his message.

.

ooOXOoo

.

Sweat covered his forehead, his breath came out in pants, his heart throbbed furiously against his chest. In a blur of green and brown, he ran after his prey. He can hear its pathetic attempts at trying to escape. The enemy running ahead of him was already getting tired, getting weaker and weaker. He had no chance of getting away now.

With his companions running a few feet behind, he ran faster, gaining advantage with his long legs and fit body. Dodging branches and avoiding fallen tree trunks, he ran and ran.

Gripping his wand firmly in his right hand, he raised it up and pointed to the figure's back. Adrenaline rushed all throughout his body as he shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

A loud grunt echoed through the forest which was followed by a soft thud as the Stunned wizard fell on the ground. Teddy Lupin rushed to apprehend the Dark wizard who had eluded 2 months of capture.

He quickly grabbed the opponent's wand and held it tightly in his left. In his right hand, he held his own, pointing at the person lying on the ground. He stared at Everett Banvard, a middle aged man with grayish-black hair and a beard who was charged with cases of mutiny against the Ministry of Magic.

"_Incarcerous,_" Teddy said, conjuring ropes out of nowhere and binding the man. A few moments later, he heard pants and footsteps coming from behind. He turned to see co-workers, running towards him.

"Good job, Teddy!" said a woman cheerfully. She grinned at him, her short brown hair matted and messy. She came striding towards him and stood on his right, patting his back, and, though she was shorter than him, managed to ruffle his hair that had now turned turquoise as he felt delighted of his accomplishment.

He chuckled, "Thanks, Ella." With all the things he had heard about his mother, he could say that they were two very similar witches.

"Well done, son," said his other co-worker. "As Adelaide had said, good job," the older man smiled gently.

"Ugh!" Ella protested. "Not 'Adelaide'!!!" Teddy chuckled. The other man, however, did not reply, merely smiling a little.

"Thanks, Alec," Teddy mumbled shyly. Alec came to stand on his left and pulled out a photograph from his cloak.

"Yes," he nodded to his teammates and to himself. "This is him. We got our man."

"Woohoo!" Ella exclaimed, punching her fist into the air. Teddy felt relieved and ecstatic. They were successful in their mission.

"Teddy," a different voice called. To him, however, this voice was not at all different. It was a very familiar voice. One he could recognize anywhere.

He spun around, looking for the source. Looking for his Godfather. Looking for Harry Potter.

What he saw behind him was a silver stag.

"Teddy," Harry's voice called out again. "If you're not busy, can you come to St. Mungo's? There's something I have to say."

The stag slowly vanished.

"Go ahead," Alec's voice said. Teddy turned around once again to see his teammates smiling at him. "We'll finish this up ourselves."

"Are you sure? I can stay for a few more minutes."

"Nah, it's fine, Teddy," Ella replied. "Say 'hi' to boss for us!"

He chuckled again. "Thanks, guys. I will." He waved them goodbye.

Concentrating on his destination, he closed his eyes and turned on the spot as he Apparated to the hospital with a small _pop_.

He was earlier informed that his Godfather collapsed in the Auror Office a few days ago. Since he was in a field assignment, given to him by Harry himself, he could not go and visit him for there were no available Aurors to replace him.

He wanted to finish this mission quickly and go to visit the man who has become a mentor, a role-model, a close friend, a father-figure, a hero to him. So he was very grateful to hear from Hermione's Patronus that he had woken up already and is just staying in St. Mungo's for a few more check-ups. Nevertheless, he longed to see him.

His feet touched the ground as he arrived in front of the entryway of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He immediately stepped through the window of _Purge and Dowse, Ltd._, a red-bricked, condemned department store, and entered the hospital. He looked around, taking in the sight of patients, visitors and Healers all around him.

He walked towards the Welcome Witch and smiled politely at the woman wearing green robes.

"May I ask what room Mr. Harry Potter is staying in?" he asked. "I'm here to see him. I'm his Godson."

The woman's eyes widened at the name, making Teddy have an urge to roll his eyes at her. She quickly cleared her throat and, in a monotonous voice, asked, "Name?"

"Ted Remus Lupin,"

"Very well. Let's see..." she said distractedly, looking at some files. She stopped at one and looked grave for a moment, a look he could not understand. She then slowly turned back to face him.

"He's on this floor, in the room at the end of the corridor," she smiled sadly. A sense of dread filled him. What did that look mean? Was there something wrong with Harry?

"Thank you," he managed to say after a few moments, trying to be optimistic and shaking out morbid thoughts. He turned and walked to the direction she pointed him to, feeling as if his body was moving on its own. He quickened his steps, hurrying to find out the truth.

He rounded up a corner and was disheartened by the sight he saw.

They looked up as they heard his arrival. Their faces were tear-streaked. They were all holding unto one another. The entire Weasley family was present, looking grief-stricken.

"Teddy..." the voice of his wife called him.

He slowly turned his head, his head feeling disconnected from his body, and saw her staggering towards him, her eyes overflowing with tears. Victoire hurriedly embraced him, her body trembling with emotion.

He felt adrenaline rush throughout his whole system. His heart beat furiously against his chest as he felt fear and alarm. This time, however, it was not fear for his own life that he felt, like when he's on a mission as an Auror. It was fear for that of another's.

"Harry?!"

ooOXOoo

* * *

P.S. I would just like to give you a heads up for another inevitable delay for the release of the next chapter. Our Final Exams are coming up, and tests, projects and homeworks are increasing. Therefore, I want to say 'sorry' in advance. I hope you will still be patient with me. :)

* * *

_Hey, I'm not perfect. I try to be. Your reviews help me. So please review!!!_

_Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Please don't ignore this A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload this chapter sooner. As you may have seen in CNN and other news articles, Typhoon Ketsana did a lot of damage to the Philippines. May I request that you pray for those who have lost their homes, their possessions and their families because of this calamity. Please pray that they may recover from this and that they will not lose hope. Thank you very much._

_Now for next chapter of the story! By the way, thanks to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot! This chapter is dedicated to you all! Thank you so much! Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns HP

* * *

ooOXOoo

What was there to feel when the one you love was about to die? When you stand there, watching, wanting to help, to prevent that outcome, but having no idea how in the world you would do so? How can you fight with the inevitable? The unchangeable? How can you possibly fight with what was decided on from the moment you were born?

What was there to feel when the one you love lied to you about this crucial fact? When he hid from you this very information? When he had willingly chosen to give up the fight once again?

Should there be anger? Sorrow? Indignation? Grief? What was there to feel?

Or should you feel nothing at all? A sort of hollow feeling? As if everything was just a dream. A nightmare. And all you can think of was when it will be all over.

Somehow, no matter how many times she asked these questions, no one answered. Whatever it is that she should feel, she will never know.

Her whole family stood around his bed. Every Weasley was present. By some chance, they were all able to visit him. However, none of them mattered to her. In that moment, it seemed as if they didn't exist. The only one that mattered was him.

She was sitting on a chair right beside his bed. Her hand held his tightly, her grip firm and strong. She held unto him as if by doing so, he could never get away from her. That he could never be able to leave her.

She was staring at his face, his brilliant green eyes. She watched as he smiled, as he talked to everyone there. She looked at him as if she could never get tired of doing so.

He turned his head to her direction, and smiled gently at her. He moved sideways and patted the space on the bed. With shaking knees, she stood up, climbed up the cot and sat right beside him.

He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as she continued holding his hand. He kissed her hair and hummed in her ear. He stroked her cheeks and wiped away the tears that spilled over her eyes without her realizing it. He caressed her face with gentle, feeble hands.

"I love you... You know that, right?" he whispered in her ear. Her breath hitched. A lump formed in her throat. She could not speak. She could not breathe. It felt like she was suffocating.

"Shh... Don't cry, love. I hate it when you cry...," he said as he wiped away the fresh tears and began humming in her ear again.

She gripped his hand tighter and brought it to her lips. She kissed the back of his hands again and again.

"Don't go... Don't go...," she whimpered to his palm. "Please don't leave me... Pease, Harry... Please..."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he said as he equally tightened his grip on her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, Ginny. I'm not leaving you. I _can't_ leave you, Gin. Please understand that."

"You're giving up again!" she cried out. "Like how you gave yourself up in the war!"

"This isn't like that, love," he replied calmly; however, there was a hint of ancient sadness in his voice. She knew that he still hadn't forgiven himself for the pain that his sacrifice caused her, even if that sacrifice was necessary for their victory. She was immediately filled with guilt and remorse for bringing up the subject again.

"I'm not giving up anything, Ginny," he continued after a while, kissing her head once more. "Please understand that, love."

Wiping the tears in her eyes, she did not reply. She heard him sigh a little as she stared at their entwined hands instead. Though she wanted to understand and believe, wanted to do so badly, doubts were planted on her mind. Stubborn as always, she found it hard to completely trust him on this. Nevertheless, she said nothing. This was not the time to act childlishly.

Her family stayed silent. Some of them were sitting together, huddled in a corner, trying to comfort one another. The only ones close to Harry's bed were their children, Ron and Hermione, Teddy and her parents. They watched the two on the bed with the same wetness blurring their eyes, but Ginny remained oblivious to them all.

She was staring at their hands for quite some time, her mind filled with incoherent buzzing sounds, when she felt him lean his head on her shoulder.

She looked to his direction and felt her heart break for a different reason. No longer did she feel betrayed when she saw him with sweat trickling down his forehead more quickly. No longer did she feel hurt of his submission to this fate when she noticed that his breathing was becoming fast and shallow. No longer did she feel anything but fear when she realized that he was only forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Harry?!?" she panicked, immediately grabbing his shoulders to support him. "HARRY?!"

"Healer Gabriella!!" she heard someone shout. Sounds of quick footsteps and gasps echoed throughout the room, yet they didn't register in her head.

_No no no no no no no no no no no. Please, God, no. Don't take him away from me. _She pleaded in her mind over and over again.

"I'm sorry, Ginny...," she heard him pant. "I'm so sorry..."

"Please don't say that...," she whimpered. "Stay with me, Harry... Stay with me..."

She held him tight against her body. She could feel his high temperature and the perspiration on his back. "You promised never to leave me, didn't you? You keep your word, Harry Potter. You promised. Stay with me."

She felt him try to straighten himself up but immediately slump again. He was so weak.

Realization hit her. With all the adrenaline rushing through her veins right now, understanding came crashing down.

She was suffering but so was he. He _was_ fighting. He _wasn't _giving up. He was doing his best to stay awake just so he could be sure that she would be fine. He was holding on to the last strands of his life with all he could to attempt to save her once again. Save her from the consequences of her wrong beliefs.

Once again, he was sacrificing a lot for her.

It seems like her tears were unstoppable now. Flowing more freely than ever in her entire life, she cried and cried. She wept not for the pain she was sure would swallow her, but for the pain that her stubborness had caused him once again.

She wanted to be the one to save him for once.

She squeezed her eyes tight for a few moments and, if it was possible, tightened her embrace even more. Even with her eyes fogged with ceaseless tears, she reached for his face with both hands and held it gently.

She kissed his lips longingly. She kissed him one last time, for she knew that was how it should be.

"Harry...," she sobbed as she laid his head on her shouder and wrapped his with her right arm. "I'm so sorry..." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. She saw both of their tears patter on their intertwined hands.

"You were right... I'm so sorry...," she cried to him as she kissed his head. "I'll be fine love... You can rest now... No more pain, Harry... No more pain..."

She rocked him slowly back and forth. She felt his body relax more and more. "I love you...," she whispered through the stream of tears pouring from her tightly shut eyes.

She felt him kiss her shoulder softly. With one last quiet whisper to her ear, the grip of his hand slackened and he closed his eyes one last time...

.

ooOXOoo

.

Rows and rows of white chairs surrounded him. Each of them seated a family member, a close friend or a colleague. Further down his line of vision, he saw Aurors encircling the entrance, blocking malicious reporters who were holding cameras and trying to ruin the solemnity of the place and event. He looked away from the maddening scene. How inconsiderate of those people.

"Al," a familiar voice called him quietly. "I think it's time..."

"Thanks, Teddy..." he replied in the same quiet tone. He stood up from his chair, brushing his sister's long auburn hair along the way.

He came forward to the stand and stared at those present. All of them were crying, sniffing, holding onto someone else. He sighed. This proved to be harder than he could have ever imagined.

He stared at one particular place for a long time. An empty seat, right next to the one assigned to him.

After a while, he looked away and cleared his throat to get the crowd's attention.

"Um...," he started uncertainly. "Hello, everyone." He tried to smile a little. "Thank you all for coming here today... I'm sure my Mum would also thank you all if she were here..."

He cleared his throat again. In front of all these people, the speech he planned seemed to have disappeared from his mind. He took a deep breath and began with whatever came to his mind in that moment.

"Harry Potter...," he chuckled nervously. "That name has always caused people to pay attention to whoever mentions it. Yet it was only that, a name. As the saying goes, call a rose by a different name and it would still smell the same."

"Dad had been called so many different names in so many occasions, for so many reasons. The Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Champion, the Chosen One, Undesirable Number One, the Defeater-of-the-Dark-Lord, the Man-Who-Survived, just to name a few. But these names didn't really define who he was especially for those who knew him best, for those who had been with him from the start."

"You see, Harry Potter was more than the man who defeated Voldemort. He was a faithful husband, a loving father, a trustworthy friend, a supportive Godfather, a caring Uncle, an understanding boss and the kindest, most selfless man I would ever have the chance to know."

"I know I speak for my Mum, my brother and sister and for our whole family when I tell you this: my father was a great man." He stopped for a moment, overwhelmed by the pride he felt for his personal hero. From where he stood, he saw his family members smile a little.

Inspired by this, he continued through the tears that had spilled over, "He devoted his life to establish a brighter future, a better world for our generation. Not knowing if he was going to live or die, he pursued a path he was given and fought till the end. Through hardships and sufferings, he still thought of others before himself. Even when Voldemort was gone, he made every effort to reestablish the Wizarding World. We owe our lives, our lifetsyles to him."

"He had taught my siblings and I a lot of things, but I believe that the most important lesson he gave us was given just a few hours before he died."

"He showed us the importance of having nothing to regret, of doing everything you can and not waste any moment. Because in truth, our lives are short. They're borrowed times and, any day, any hour, even in this very minute, they can be taken away from us."

"Therefore, every minute counts, every second matters. We are given the time and the ability to do as much good as we can, to bring as much joy as we can to all those around us. The life of my father was a great example of this."

"Though he is gone from our sight, I know that he is always with us, always watching over us. If we remember his sacrifices, his teachings and the way he lived his life, if we remember him for who he was, then he will never be truly gone from our presence."

"So, Dad, in behalf of everyone, thank you for everything you have done for us. I love you, Dad. I will always love you."

He closed his eyes as his father's face appeared in his mind. After a few seconds of silence, the crowd erupted to an applause.

He reopened his eyes and smiled shyly to everyone. He then made his way down the platform, wiped away the tears in his eyes and walked towards his seat. Teddy patted his back, James grinned at him and Lily threw her arms around his neck. The rest of the family smiled at him through their watery eyes.

"We'll get through this," he said so only James and Lily could hear. "Dad will be with us all the way..."

"Yeah... of course...," James replied, still grinning.

"Dad _always_ helps us," Lily added with a smile almost like her usual cheerful one.

Al smiled back to his brother and sister. "Always," he agreed.

ooOXOoo

* * *

_Thanks for reading, guys! Thank you also for being patient with me! I know you had to wait for a long time. For those who care, our exams went well. I got high grades, if I may add ;). Thanks _**yukikiralacus **_for wishing me luck!  
_

_

* * *

_

_Did you like the chapter? Did you cry (I did :P)? Tell me what you think! Please review!_

_Your opinions will certainly be valued and respected!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10, the Final Chapter:** Who will be able to save Ginny now that Harry's gone?


	10. Chapter 10

_An explanation for my absence is necessary, I believe. Said explanation can be found after this chapter. For now, I really hope you like said chapter..._

_

* * *

_**Usual disclaimer applies

* * *

**

ooOXOoo

_To my three trouble-makers: James, Al and Lily,_

_ I'm sorry I left you a letter instead of telling these things to you face to face. I felt that I wouldn't be able to say these in front of you. I was afraid of your reactions, especially you, Lily. Please understand and bear with me for now._

_ There are a lot of things I wanted to tell you guys, things I wanted to do. I wanted to be able to pick you up in my arms and spin you around like when you were kids. To tell you how much you mean to me. To hug you for hours and hours. To ruffle your hair. I wanted to eat sweets from Honeydukes without your Mum knowing. To play and beat you at Two-a-Side Quidditch. Most of all, I wanted to tell you how much I love you. How much I'm proud of all of you.  
_

_ There's so much I still haven't done, still want to do, but now I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to. The only thing I regret is that I didn't spend the time given to me in showing you every second, every minute of the day just how much you guys mean to me. I love you guys so much. You were the best things that happened to your Mum and me. We couldn't have been luckier._

_ James, treat Abigail with love and respect. Your wife is your number one supporter; no one can replace her. Cherish your family. Also, try not to teach baby Jonathan any pranks, okay? _

_Al, trust me on this: you're ready. Ask Elise the question already. Merlin knows you deserve this woman. You deserve happiness, son._

_ Lily, I want you to be happy too. I can see that Dylan is serious about you. If, in a few more years of course, he asks you to marry him, you already have my blessing. Just tell him that if he hurts you, I'll be paying him a visit._

_ I hope that even though you won't see me, even if I'm not physically there, you will still know that I love you. That I'm always watching over you._

_ Till we meet again, take care of each other and know that you will always be in my heart_

_Dad_

ooOXOoo

_To Ron and Hermione,_

_ Hey guys. You know I'm not really the type to leave a letter like this, but I believe I owe it to you. I didn't want to tell you nothing and leave you hanging again when the time comes for me._

_ To say we've been through a fair share of joys and trials would be a terrible understatement. I have been through __**more**__ than a fair share with you guys. We've been through laughter, tears, pains, arguments, celebrations and so many other things together. I owe the person I became to you guys. You've accepted me for who I am and not because I had fame I didn't want or need._

_ You helped me open up to others. Made me realize that I was not alone. Reminded me that there are people who care for me. You were willing to risk your lives for me and with me even if I never I asked you to. You were with me till the end. You've done so much for me, and I can't tell you how much it all means to me. You've been a big part of my life, of who I am._

_ Hermione, I just want to tell you that I now understand what you meant in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. 'Living beyond death', I get that now. I admit I never accepted that until recently. It took a while for me to realize what it really meant. Nevertheless, I wouldn't have understood it without you. Thank you._

_ Ron, you've always been a brother to me even before I was with Ginny. Thank you for that. Thank you also for putting up with me when I was acting like a git. Thank you for being such a great friend. I owe a lot to you and your family. Thank you._

_ I will never forget all that you had done for me. I had a great adventure with you guys. Till we meet again._

_Harry_

ooOXOoo

_ To Teddy,_

_ I guess you're pretty surprised about all that had happened. I can't blame you. I thought that by keeping this to myself, no one else would get hurt, no one would worry. You see, I've known what would happen to me for a few weeks now. I knew that it was inevitable, that my time was already up. _

_ So I hope that you wouldn't grieve for so long. Help the others recover too. Let them know that I think I've lived a pretty good life. Don't let them become all depressed and melodramatic, especially Ginny, James, Al and Lily. I leave them all to you._

_ You know, as I watched you grow up into the great man you are now, I couldn't help but be proud. I know how hard it is without your parents. I used to ask why mine left me alone with my aunt and uncle. There were times when I would get so mad at them about it. I accused them of not thinking about how I would feel, how my life would be without the love that I needed from them. I blamed them for the treatment I received from the people who were supposed to treat me as part of their family._

_ Yet, I never saw this from you. Though it was natural for you to feel this way, to feel left out especially when you see your friends being cared for by their own parents, you had never complained. You understood the reasons and circumstances they had, even when you were just a kid. You immediately accepted it all: your situation, the way this might affect your childhood and your future, everything. Through it all, you showed great pride for your parents, and I'm sure they're proud of you as well. I know I am._

_ Thank you, Teddy, for the things you have done for my family. For taking on the task of being an older brother to those three. For taking care of them. _

_ I hope I was able to make you feel always welcomed in our home. I hope that, along with your grandmother, I was able to show you that you are never alone. I hope I was able to be a good Godfather to you._

_ Give my regards to Victoire and my greetings to Charlotte on her 7__th__ birthday. Take care of yourself, Teddy. Till we meet again._

_Harry_

ooOXOoo

_ To the best family there is,_

_ Hello everyone. By the time you read this, I have already left the physical world. But don't worry, I enjoyed my life. It might be funny and weird for me to say this, but it was the best 49 years. This was because of you guys. You have been a great factor of it all._

_ Thank you for taking me in as your son and brother from the time I met Ron. I thank God that He placed me in that empty compartment. If I ended up somewhere else, I don't think I would have ended up as who I am now. I feel so lucky for being able to know you all. Thank you also for treating me as a normal kid, disregarding the fact that people might have thought that you were using me to gain attention._

_ Thank you for looking out for me, for giving me advices, for feeding me, for making sure that I am never alone, for treating me with love and kindness I did not deserve. Thank you._

_ I hope I was able to show everyone just how thankful I am for all the things you have done for me. I love you all._

_ Please take care of Ginny and the kids for me. Thanks a lot. Till we meet again._

_Harry_

ooOXOoo

_ To Ginny,_

_ I love you. You know that, right? Somehow, I can never be too sure if I had shown you this fact to the best that I can, every second of each day. Even now, after more than 30 years that I've been with you, I still can't help but feel that all of this is a dream. That one day, you'll realize that I'm not who you want to be with. I can never tell you just how lucky I feel to have you in my arms._

_ I'm sorry it had to be this way, Gin. You know I never want to hurt you. I didn't want you to worry and panic that's why I didn't tell you when Healer Gabriella proclaimed my fate. To be honest, I was being stubborn about it. I didn't want to accept the fact that I was about to leave you again. Because that's how I saw it before. I thought my death was only another cruel event that life had decided to make me undergo. That fate had decided that I was not fit to continue experiencing the joy of being with the ones I love._

_ But my perception changed when I collapsed in my office in the Ministry. Though I'm deeply sorry for making you and the kids worry again, I can't say that I wasn't glad of what happened to me. Something happened to me, love. I was able to see my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore and even Snape. After all these years, I was able to see them again, embrace them again, talk to them again. _

_ The conversation I had with all of them that time was one I would never forget. Not in life, not in death. They explained to me all the things I didn't understand, corrected all my disbeliefs._

_ I want you to understand these things as well, Ginny. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. _

_ This is not the end. Though by the time you read this letter I have left this physical world, please know that I am still with you, love. I won't leave you. That's what I promised, remember? I don't ever want to break that. I don't ever want to be far from you._

_ If the time comes that you want to be with someone else, I will accept it. As long as this guy loves you with all his heart, promises not to hurt you unlike how I have regrettably done for so many times, and gives you happiness that I can't give you anymore, I want you to move on. I want you to be happy, Gin. That's all I ever wanted. As long as you're happy, then I will be too. I don't want you to feel guilty or anything, love. Be happy. You deserve it more than anyone I know._

_ There's still so many things I want to tell you, but I will save it all till we meet again. Till we meet again, I will always watch over you. Till we meet again, I will always protect you. Till we meet again, I will always be with you. Till we meet again, I will continue wishing for your happiness. Till we meet again, I will always love you. I will never stop loving you, Ginny. You have been the best part of my life, the best part of who I am. Thank you. I love you._

_ Harry_

.

ooOXOoo

_._

A time to think was all she needed. Answers were all she longed for. The truth was the only thing she was after.

Through the millions and millions of unanswered questions echoing inside her head, one word rose high and loud above all others: _escape_.

With that thought and no destination planned nor cared to go to, she turned on the spot and Disapparated. She was sure she heard her family shout after her, but that was irrelevant right now. Nothing else was important. Nothing else mattered.

She felt her feet touch the ground and heard the crunches of dead leaves. Without even thinking about looking out for anyone or anything around her, she quickly lay down facing the autumn sky. It seems like she was in a forest right now. Which forest? She didn't know. She didn't care.

Her auburn hair danced around her face a little as the wind blew. Around her, fallen leaves shifted and rose a few inches above the ground. The sky overhead wasn't cloudy, yet it was a dark blue velvet with hints of orange stretching endlessly. Sunset or sunrise? Again, she didn't know. Again, she didn't care.

If she were being honest with herself, she felt uncertain, even scared, now that she was alone with nothing but her confusing thoughts to accompany her. She felt a little regret for leaving the comfort of the known, of the familiar. Right now, there were so many things that she was unsure of, so many things she needed to clarify. She didn't want to face any of these, yet she knew had to. It seemed as if this was the _only_ thing she was entirely sure of right now.

So many things had happened so fast that it seemed like everything was a dream. Everything passed by in a blur that her mind felt numb of it all. Ironically, she felt so tired yet she could not sleep. The cacophony in her head prevented her from any peaceful rest.

_Was it all a lie?_ _Did he really love me? If he could lie about something this big, does that mean that he was deceiving me about other things, small or big? What other things had he lied to me about? What other secrets did he keep from me? _These questions were only a part of the ones still buzzing around her mind. She didn't know how to answer any of them. Without _him_ here, her trust, her love, her entire world seemed to crumble under the weight of her doubts.

She crossed her arms on top of her eyes and felt herself so weak and tired. She felt her eyes moisten and her breath catch. She didn't care anymore if someone saw her like this. No longer was her carefully-kept facade in place. It had slipped, tumbled down the moment he di--.

She stopped herself from thinking it. The finality of it all choked her, disabled her from breathing. Was this the end? Will she ever get the answers she desperately needed?

She sighed. Even to her it sounded helpless. This made her laugh, short and humorless. _Pitiful,_ she thought coldly, _I'm so pitiful. _

She stayed that way for quite a while. She kept her arms across her eyes as if they would shield her from the world, from reality.

She was quite content on staying this way until she felt the soft patter of rain drops on her face and arms. She debated on whether or not she still cared if she got soaked, but, with a sigh, she got up and walked towards the shade of a large tree nearby. She sat down on its roots and hugged her legs close to her chest.

When she felt warmer, she leaned her head back against the tree's bark and rested more comfortably. She felt like a child playing outside, getting caught by the rain and finding shelter and safety in nature. She felt the soft ground with her hands and managed a small smile.

Picking up a stone, she decided to act a little more childishly to take her mind of off things. She threw the stone to nowhere in particular and was surprised to find herself giggling a little as it hit another tree.

_Mad, _she _tsk_ed herself. _Barking mad. _

But she couldn't care less. Throwing these stones reminded her a little of her time with the Holyhead Harpies and the Gryffindor team.

She stopped her reverie when she noticed that almost every memory had _him_, one way or another_._ She placed her head on her knees and embraced her legs closer to herself, fighting off the uninvited memories that suddenly flooded in.

She was concentrating on not thinking, a task obviously easier said than done, when she heard it. Sounds of soft footsteps from a few yards away.

She quickly withdrew her wand, standing up to defend herself from whatever or whoever was there watching her in the shadows. She didn't even notice the stone she was still holding tightly in her left hand.

She waited silently as the figure made its way around a tree. What she saw made her heart stop. It was impossible. She must've been dreaming. There was no way.

But there he was, a few yards away from her, smiling sadly. The familiar features of his face made her heart ache, made her arms long to embrace him, made her legs want to run to him. But she didn't. She couldn't. How could she?

"Ginny," he breathed.

_This can't be happening_, she all but screamed to herself. _I must be dreaming. I must've fallen asleep. Or maybe I'm hallucinating. Cracked. Barking mad._

Through her internal struggle, he watched her. He stood silently, never taking his eyes off her. After a while, he chuckled a little.

This made her snap out of it. She glared at him, willing herself to wake up from this cruel dream. Already, she could feel tears in the corners of her eyes; feel the urge to believe that this _was_ real. That he really was here.

As if he could read her mind, he smiled sadly to her once again and said, "You're not dreaming, love,"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, tightening the grip on her wand. If this wasn't a dream – not that she believed what the man had said - then this person in front of her was a fake, someone who drank Polyjuice Potion. There was no way that the real Harry Potter was here.

ooOXOoo

* * *

_Ahh... such a cliff-hanger, eh? He he... Well, I hope you liked it... though I said before that this would be the last chapter, things didn't really go according to plan... so...  
_

_Okay! I'm sorry this took so long! _TT_TT_ I wasn't really able to write, not because I was busy with school stuff; I was... procrastinating... _TT_TT_ I'm sorry!_

_Anyways, I'm honestly working on the** real** final chapter. Pray that I would not be lazy anymore. _TT_TT

_And to all those who waited, thank you, I'm sorry and I hope you were satisfied with this. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh yeah! I'm back! That was really quick, right? Well, I was so happy that you still read the Chapter 10 even though it took a very long time for me to post it here. Thank you so much! I love you guys!!! I forgot to say this before but I really really appreciate it when you guys leave your comments. I certainly value and respect your honest opinions. Thanks for all the support, guys!_

_Moving on, I present to you the real final chapter of _Till We Meet Again_. I hope you guys like it!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Yup, JKR_ still _owns HP. **

**

* * *

**

ooOXOoo**  
**

"Who are you? How did you find me?" she shouted, trying her best not to look at his face. She felt indignation build up inside her.

Seeing his face again, she felt the questions she had had in her mind banging against her skull, longing to be unleashed on the person who ignited them in the first place. She was certain that this person in front of her would never be able to answer those questions because he or she was not _him_. Yet she had the urge to ask anyways.

"Ginny," the person began again, "It's me. It really is me, love,"

"I told you not to call me that!" she shouted again.

The person sighed. "Stubborn as always. But I can't blame you. If something like this happened to me, of course I'd have doubts as well."

He ran a hand through his black hair, a gesture so like him that made her want to believe again. He had always done that whenever they argued because of her stubbornness. How could this imposter know about that?

"Ginevra Potter," he started with eyes closed. His tone sounded like a parent deciding that enough is enough. However, after a while, he seemed to have calmed down more. He reopened his eyes and smiled the same sad smile he had been showing her. It was almost heartbreaking.

"Ginny, I wasn't expecting you to see me for a while, but somehow, by some chance, you ended up _here_ after Disapparating. You even came across _that_," he grimaced a little but immediately reverted to smiling sadly. "Anyways, it seems that fate has something more up his sleeve."

These were all rubbish to her. A distraction for a trap, maybe. She tried not to listen, to be alert, but the sound of his voice lured her ears.

Apparently seeing her constant apprehension, he sighed sadly again. "Look at the thing in your left hand, love."

"I told you--"

"Just do it, Gin," he interrupted.

Irritated, she retorted, "How would I know this isn't some distraction? That you wouldn't attack me when I look down?"

He grinned, "As expected from the Head of the Auror Department's wife. To appease you, I'll stand by that tree over there." He did as he said; even raising both his hands in front of him to show that he wasn't holding a wand.

Glaring at his direction for a while, she inhaled deeply. She could hear her heart beating quickly as she reluctantly looked at her left hand. For some reason, it seemed as if she was becoming excited, impatient. It was like her subconsciousness was trying to tell her that whatever she was holding would explain this strange phenomenon.

She pried her fingers open one by one and slowly lifted her hand to her face. There, lying on her palm, was a stone.

Her heart plummeted. She felt waves of disappointment that was quickly overshadowed by anger and irritation.

"This is nothing but a sto--," she began; however, the stone glinted in her peripheral vision making her look down again.

She rubbed the dirt from the object and examined it more closely. There was something inscribed on its surface. Squinting her eyes through the rain that had come down heavier, she stared at it.

A circle enclosed in a triangle with a line in the middle.

Her eyes widened. She looked from her hand to the person near the tree. If all of these were truly happening, then...

She dropped her wand and took a hesitating step towards him. A part of her was still trying to convince herself that it was a trap, a trick, a dream or a hallucination. That part grew smaller and smaller as she made her way to him.

She was only a few meters away from him when she saw him clearly for the first time.

He was neither ghost nor truly flesh, yet he looked healthy and serene. He had a little smile on his face as he saw understanding dawn on her.

She outstretched her hand towards him as she took another step, but she immediately closed it. She knew she could not bear it if she reached out to touch him and see that her hand would just go through him. She fell on the ground, kneeling in front of him and began to cry into her palms.

She cursed herself for succumbing to tears. She was wasting the time she was given to look at his face once more. Yet she could not help herself. She had lost so much when he died. She cried for the sorrow she felt about his death and for the joy his reappearance had brought her. Him showing up again through the Resurrection Stone was like a final blow, but she could not really bring herself to care. She was able to see him again; that was all that mattered.

She heard him walk towards her. Slowly, she lifted her face and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Harry...," she sobbed.

He smiled a little, knelt in front of her and reached out to caress her face. She knew he couldn't really touch her, yet she felt as if her cheek was warm under his palm. She sighed contentedly, closed her eyes and leaned against his hand.

"Ginny," he said gently. "You have to go back to the others now..."

Like a child, she quickly shook her head from side to side. "No no... I want to stay here with you..."

"You can't stay here, love... Come on, Gin. Go back to the kids,"

She opened her eyes and looked hurt. "Don't you want me here?"

He chuckled, making her feel hurt even more. Does he not understand how she feels?

"I will never not want you, love. You know that." Hearing him say this made her forget her indignation quickly. She went back to closing her eyes and leaning on his hand.

"But, Gin, you have to continue with your life. You can't just live here in the forest forever. I have to go back as well,"

Her eyes snapped open. "You're leaving me again?"

"I never left you, Gin. I thought you understood that."

"But you just said--"

He sighed, "Ginny, look at me," he gestured to his body as he stood up.

As he did so, she was able to wake up from her trance. For a while, she was able to think that he was really there, body and flesh. The joy of his return blinded her and made her imagine that he had never died. Realizing these made her feel stupid, foolish.

"You know what the Resurrection Stone does. You know what can happen if this goes on. I don't want you to suffer the same fate the second Peverell brother suffered."

She stayed silent, knowing what he was talking about. Yet, she didn't want to accept it. How could she blame Cadmus for calling back the soul of his love? His actions don't seem as foolish as she thought before, now that she was in the same situation.

"Harry, I know what I'm doing. I'm glad I ended up here in the Forbidden Forest after Disapparating. I thank God for letting me find the Stone!" she exclaimed. She stood up and continued, "I'm different from the second brother! I know I am!"

"Ginny, listen to yourself! How can I allow you to do something so stupid?!" He took a deep breath and said more calmly, "Ginny... The world didn't stop spinning when I died... So why do you---"

"WELL, _MY_ WORLD DID!" she screamed to him. Angry tears came filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, _Harry Potter_," she said mockingly. "But_ some_ of us don't exactly waltz around celebrating when our spouses die!"

"How could you possibly think that I can be happy?! How can you possibly believe that everything will be alright when you leave me?! Huh?! Tell me!" She could no longer control the rage she felt. Remembering his last words to her, "Be happy", her anger rose past boiling point. It didn't make any sense to her. She couldn't see how he could believe that she could be happy without him.

She was just about to release her ire towards him more when he suddenly slid down the tree and sat on the ground. He covered his eyes with his hands, but a tear still made its way down his cheek.

Ginny was speechless. Looking at his despair, she could not help but think of nothing but sadness, compassion, sympathy. Just seeing him there, crying like that, her anger seemed to have faded away. She knelt down in front of him, stretching out a hesitating hand.

"Harry... I...," she whispered in a gentle voice that one can never imagine coming from her just seconds after her shouts of rage.

He looked at her, running his hand through his hair, eyes still filled with pain. "Ginny...," he sniffed, "You know I love you, right...?"

He waited for her response before continuing. Filled with emotion, she was unable to speak, merely nodding her head to answer.

"This isn't what I want for you, Gin... I never wanted to see you like this – willing to die just to be with me...," he continued, looking straight to her eyes while his were still filled with tears.

"Don't you want me...?" she couldn't help but ask as her sadness grew with his words.

"I do, Ginny. Of course, I do... But to deprive you of the years you still have ahead of you.. of the time you can still spend with our family... of your life...," he took a deep breath. "I can't, Ginny. I don't want that... Please understand that, love..."

"Seeing you now, I am reminded of what I have just lost... You don't know how much I want to hold you, Gin," he smiled a little as he once again reached out his hand and stroked her face. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

"Think about your parents, Gin... your friends... our children... Do you think they can possibly stand to lose another child, another friend, another parent? They need you, Gin; especially James, Al and Lily..."

"But _I_ need _you_...," she whispered desperately.

"I know, love. But like I promised you, I will always be with you. Trust me, Ginny... please trust me..."

She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on the Resurrection Stone. She brought it to her lips and kissed it, hoping that he would feel her touch. And then, she decided.

She looked up to him, wiping off her tears and smiled a watery smile. He beamed back at her, a little more widely than she did, though still with hints of sadness.

"You know, I have always fallen in love with that blazing look of yours," he said, stroking her face once again. She snorted quietly and shook her head.

"In some way or another, you have always been the cause of this 'look'..."

They both chuckled a little but stopped at the same time. They looked at each other, eyes filled with mixtures of longing and sadness, joy and decisiveness and most of all, the eternal love they had for one another.

They stood up at the same time. Ginny looked at the Stone in her hand and smiled a little. "Guess I wouldn't really need this anymore..."

"I hope not," Harry chuckled, making her join in.

"Promise me you'll do as you said...," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Always and forever, Ginny," he said, even raising his left hand and drawing a cross over his heart with his right. "Promise _me_ you'll always know I love you..."

"Always and forever, Harry," she grinned at him and did as he did.

"I love you...," he whispered.

"I love you, too...," she replied.

And together, "Till we meet again."

They both smiled warmly at each other as he slowly began to vanish. The rain had stopped. The clouds overhead parted, giving way to a bright sun that shone through the forest leaves. Through this light, he looked peaceful... serene... angelic...

She could not help but cry at the sight. He was at peace, no longer carrying any burden that comes with life.

"Take care of yourself," he called after her.

"Wait for me," she, in turn, called after him.

He whispered one last "I love you" and disappeared.

She stared, blinking at the place he had vanished. She sat down on the spot he occupied and let the light fall on her face.

She stayed that way for a while until her stomach rumbled. She chuckled, got up and dusted away the dirt from her clothes. She searched for her wand she had dropped and, upon finding it, kneeled down and made a hole in the ground in which she buried the Resurrection Stone.

She smiled to herself and stood up, checking to see if she was able to cover the Stone well enough for no one else to find it again. Glancing back towards the tree in which they talked, she Disapparated, hoping her Mum would give her some hot soup to eat at home, in the company of the ones she loves.

ooOXOoo

* * *

_There you go! :) I hope you like the twist in the story. :) I enjoyed doing this fic and I hope that you enjoyed reading it._

_I don't know when I'll be back with more stories for you, but I do hope to see some familiar usernames again. Haha :D Thanks guys!_

_Remember, your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected! Please review!  
_

_Well everyone, till we meet again! ;)  
_


End file.
